Una Historia de Zombis
by NinaBlue01
Summary: Algo que nunca imagino Kagome es que agradecería tanto el ser fanática de esa serie desconocida de zombis, ¿quien diría que el apocalipsis zombi llegaría?. Ahora ella lucha asesinando zombis junto a su hermano mientras otros tres personajes luchan por conseguir su amor ¿quien ganara? ¿existirá una cura? ¡DE DONDE SALIERON TODOS ESOS ZOMBIS! HISTORIA ORIGINAL Nina B.
1. Un nuevo inicio

**Inuyasha y compañia no son mios, tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro. La historia es mia.**

**"pensamientos"**

**-dialogo-**

**(aclaraciones de la autora)**

* * *

"Documental, Película vieja, Alvin y las Ardillas, The Walking Dead, Cupido, novela, comercial…un momento… ¡THE WALKING DEAD!, ¡VOLVER, VOLVER, VOLVER!".

Definitivamente amaba esa serie, nunca se cansaba de verla. El capitulo ya lo conocía, como todos, pero lo vería igual, gracias a dios el lunes empezaba la cuarta temporada y ella deseaba YA verla.

La joven era Kagome Higurashi, una muchacha de 16 años que vivía en un templo en la ciudad de Tokio, era muy atractiva e inteligente, por ello tenia a muchos chicos del instituto muertos por ella sin embargo, ella estaba muy concentrada en sus estudios. Su familia estaba conformada por su madre, su abuelo y, su pequeño y hermoso hermanito Souta de 13 años. Su contextura física era mediana, de cintura de avispa y un busto bien proporcionado, su cabello era azabache, su boca pequeña y sus ojos de un marrón profundo.

Una vez terminado el capitulo estiro sus adormecidos músculos, enserio estaba muy cansada y es que ¡se había pasado todo el día estudiando para ese bendito examen de física! Como odiaba esa materia, y mucho mas al profesor, el señor Bankotsu era un baboso, varias veces lo había encontrado mirándole el trasero cuando pasaba al pizarrón y cuando debía hablar con ella miraba su busto como si allí se encontrasen sus ojos, que descarado.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que solo se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su cuarto cuando sintió el blando colchón debajo suyo, necesitaba dormir.

¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?", pensó Kagome y se levanto rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta vio las luces del comedor encendidas "¡maldición un ladrón!, bien Kagome tranquila, tomaremos el bate de Souta, golpearemos al idiota que se haya metido y volveremos pronto a la cama"

¡NO, PORFAVOR!

"un momento… ¡MAMA! ¡DEMONIOS SOUTA!", volvió unos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta y lo encontró hecho un ovillo en su cama, corrió hacia él.

-Souta escóndete en el ropero yo iré a ayudar a mama, por nada del mundo salgas hasta que yo vuelva, ¿entendido?-.

Su pequeño hermanito la miro con ojos llorosos y asintió mientras iba hacia el ropero, antes de que llegara ella lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo.

-te amo mucho Souta- y dándole un beso en la frente salió a enfrentar al ladrón.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras mirando a su alrededor, ya no escuchaba gritos y temía saber la razón…el ladrón había asesinado a su madre. La sola idea hizo que comenzara a derramar involuntariamente lágrimas y se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Al llegar al ultimo escalón fijo su mirada en el comedor...Estaba vacío, continuo su caminata a la cocina, estaba vacío también por lo que se dirigió al hall y al llegar no pudo más que vomitar todo lo que había cenado esa misma noche.

En el piso se encontraba su madre o mejor dicho, los restos de ella y a su alrededor había…. ¿zombis? ¡Eran zombis! ¡Esas horrendas criaturas estaban comiéndose a su madre!

"¡no puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Los zombis no son reales!" sin embargo allí estaban ellos, alimentándose de su madre, su pobre madre y ahora mirándola a ella, ya que cuando vio la escena un gemido escapo de su garganta haciendo notar a esos seres su presencia.

"debo salvar a Souta" y con ese pensamiento comenzó a correr por las escaleras llegando a la planta alta, una vez allí tomo a su hermano y salió de la habitación para abrir la puerta que se encontraba en el techo y subir al depósito en el que guardaban cosas antiguas.

-Kagome, ¿mama...?-

-Shhh- Kagome abrazo a su hermanito contra su pecho y espió junto a el por el pequeño agujero que poseía la puerta, los zombis ya se encontraban en la planta alta y estaban buscándola sin embargo al no verla comenzaron a divagar por toda la casa.

Las horas pasaron y recién cuando el sol estaba saliendo terminaron de salir todos los zombis de su casa, al sentirse segura Kagome se levanto dejando a un Souta dormido en el suelo y comenzó a buscar entre las cajas hasta que encontró una en especial grande y marrón. Cuando la abrió se encontró con unas armas que habían sido de su padre en su época de militar, de ella saco dos pistolas y varias balas.

-Souta despierta-

-¿Qué...?-

-debemos irnos, este lugar no es seguro-

-¿pero a dónde iremos Kag?- era demasiado raro que Souta hablara así, pero era entendible cuando eres un niño de 13 años que queda solo con tu hermana ya que el resto de tu familia es devorada por unas criaturas que hasta ahora no creías reales y solo veías en la televisión.

-no lo sé, buscaremos algún sitio alejado de la ciudad que sea seguro-

Así logro que Souta bajara y una vez hecho esto ambos se fueron al cuarto de Kagome donde ella preparo en su mochila favorita de Roxy un poco de ropa, algunos accesorios de higiene y un pequeño cuaderno junto con una lapicera. Además Kagome se cambio aquel ligero vestido por un jean gris, unas zapatillas nike, una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta estilo militar. Una vez lista fue junto con su hermano a la habitación de este y le hizo preparar una mochila con ropa y algún objeto que quisiese llevar, mientras Souta preparaba su mochila ella coloco las pistolas en unos estuches que estaban ubicados en sus piernas, así le permitían un rápido agarre.

-¿estás listo Souta?-

-si hermana-

-bien, en cuanto salgamos quiero que permanezcas detrás mío.- al salir de su casa observo el panorama, había sangre y caos por todos lados, los zombis estaban comiendo el resto de su cena y si no sacaba a su hermanito de allí rápido, ellos serian el postre. Fijo su vista en la hermosa e imponente camioneta Mercedes Benz Brabus 4x4, siempre había querido manejar una de esas camionetas ¿qué mejor momento que el apocalipsis zombi?, ninguno.

-ven Souta- silenciosamente cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a la camioneta y una vez allí se ocultaron detrás de ella, había olvidado un minúsculo detalle..No tenía la llave, debía encontrarla. Por ello camino hasta la puerta, la que se encontraba abierta y miro hacia el interior, si, kami la odiaba ¡estaba infestado de zombis! ¡Hasta su vecino era uno de ellos! Miro hacia todos lados y vio al lado de la puerta una pequeña mesa en la que se encontraban algunas fotos y un plato hondo de cerámica decorado en el que se encontraban las llaves.

-¡Gracias y hasta nunca!- dijo mientras tomaba con una sonrisa las llaves y salía corriendo con su hermano hacia la camioneta, los zombis se habían dado cuenta de ellos por lo que apurada y muy nerviosa, luego de torpemente haber tardado demasiado, abrió la camioneta y subió junto a su hermano, una vez adentro arranco y comenzó a manejar dejando atrás todo lo que hasta ese momento, había llamado vida….

* * *

**Gracias por leer! By Nina B.**


	2. Encuentros

**Inuyasha y compañia no son mios, tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro. La historia es mia.**

**"pensamientos"**

**-dialogo-**

**(aclaraciones de la autora)**

* * *

Luego de 15 minutos de viaje, Kagome decidió hacer su primera parada en una estación de servicio abandonada.

-Souta pararemos aquí a cargar algo de combustible en la camioneta y de paso llevar algunos bidones cargados en el camino, ¿quieres que probemos entrar en negocio de allí para conseguir un poco de golosinas para el viaje?- a Souta se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió frenéticamente. Una vez que cerro bien aquella camioneta la dejo cargando y ingreso con su hermano en aquel comercio, había un único zombi que ella supo matar fácilmente con su pistola que poseía silenciador. ¿Quién diría que esa serie de zombis que nadie veía le enseñaría tantas cosas?

-Gracias infinitas TWD y AMC- dijo de manera exagerada juntando sus manos.

-hermana ¿Qué haces?- dijo Souta con su boca llena de chocolates y riéndose de su hermana.

-cállate pequeño diablo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-si si claro, ya llene algunas bolsas con golosinas y encontré algo que nos servirá...-

-¿uh?- dijo Kagome poniendo una cara graciosa que a su hermano le pareció tierna "y se supone que ella es la mayor" pensó Souta.

-toma- y le dio a su hermana una pistola con una bolsa llena cartuchos de balas.

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?-

-estaban detrás del mostrador, ¿puedo quedármelas?-

-¿Sabes disparar?-

-Kagome se tanto como tú de zombis, tengo una larga carrera de videojuegos- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-está bien, quédatela...- dijo entregándole el arma pero antes de que la tomara la alejo y le dijo- PERO, solo úsala cuando sea necesario y con silenciador, no queremos atraer a las masas-

-está bien- dijo quitándole finalmente la pistola a su hermana.

Luego de cargar la comida en los asientos traseros del auto y dos bidones con combustible en el baúl, emprendieron nuevamente viaje hasta llegar a un gran y reconocido autoservicio.

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo Souta.

-simple, quiero conseguir algo de comida de verdad, unas almohadas y alguna frazada para poner en la parte de atrás cuando necesitemos dormir y… ¡no me digas que nunca quisiste entrar a uno de estos y tomar algunas de las cosas que te gustan!- dijo divertida.

-¡qué esperas! ¡Mueve ese trasero flojo, mi consola de videojuegos portátil me está esperando!-

Kagome rio por las ocurrencias de Souta y se apresuro a estacionar el auto en la entrada del gigantesco lugar, por suerte cuando inicio todo se encontraba cerrado así que no tendrían que lidiar con zombis. Rompió con un palo una de las ventanas de las puertas automáticas que se encontraban cerradas y salto dentro seguida por Souta, ambos tomaron un carrito cada uno y comenzaron a tomar cosas y hacer carreras entre ellos mientras reían. "Me alegro tanto de que aun estando en estos momentos horribles te tenga a ti Souta, me hace tan feliz verte reír"

Kagome tomo esa preciosa cámara para la que tanto había estado ahorrando, la encendió y comenzó a tomar fotos junto a Souta.

Luego de unas horas Kagome y Souta ya habían tomado bastante comida, algo de ropa nueva y algunas de las cosas que deseaban.

-Souta, ya se hizo de noche ¿Qué te parece pasar aquí esta noche, descansar y salir a primera hora mañana?-

-¡pido el colchón king size!- Kagome comenzó a reír mientras seguía a su hermano caminando, el sin embargo ya estaba corriendo hacia el gran colchón.

CRACK

-¡SAL MALDITO IDIOTA!-

Ese grito puso en alerta a Kagome y a Souta, quienes tomaron rápidamente sus armas. El ruido había llegado desde la parte trasera del lugar.

-Souta ve detrás de mí le susurro Kagome a su hermano y juntos se acercaron sigilosamente hacia donde provenía el alboroto. Allí encontraron a unos 20 zombis que rodeaban a dos jóvenes, ambos de cabellos plateados y poseedores de dos bates de baseball. Kagome ayudo a subir a su hermano sobre una góndola y le dijo...

-tu haz algo de ruido y dispara a los zombis que se dirijan hacia ti, yo iré matando a los que acorralaron a aquellos chicos-

-cuídate idiota, también te quiero-, Kagome se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro a arremeter contra esos zombis luego de haber escuchado a su hermano.

* * *

Habían estado corriendo casi todo el día junto con el idiota de su hermano y justo cuando lograban divisar un lugar seguro los comenzaron a seguir esas basuras, debían matarlos, por lo que se armaron con lo primero que encontraron en el lugar y comenzaron a golpear cabezas, ya iban alrededor de 15 pero les quedaban todavía otros 20. Justo cuando Inuyasha creía que los iban a matar hasta que apareció esa hermosa chica azabache.

Llevaba puesto un jean que marcaba sus torneadas piernas junto con una remera que permitía ver su bien dotado torso, su rostro era hermoso, toda ella era hermosa y se movía con destreza golpeando zombis y disparándoles mientras que un niño que se encontraba sobre una de las góndolas del lugar atraía zombis y les disparaba.

-¡Bastardo despierta!- ese su hermano, tan tierno como siempre, que había logrado matar a un zombi que estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él.

-¡mueve tu culo de aquí marica, ayuda al niño antes de que todos esos zombis logren llegar a él y tirarlo! ¡Yo iré con la chica!- dijo mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a uno de los zombis que había logrado derribar y aplastaba con el pie.

-¡yo iré con la chica, tú ayuda al niño!-

-¡iré yo!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE VAYAS CON EL NIÑO!- dijo enfrentándolo cara a cara

-¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE IRE CON LA CHICA!- dijo señalandose

-¡Hey tortolos!- grito la joven haciendo que ambos la miraran.

¡POM! ¡POM!. Ambos disparos resonaron por todo el lugar.

Ella le había disparado a los últimos dos zombis que habían estado justo por devorarlos.

-creo que no éramos nosotros los que necesitábamos ayuda, ¿no es verdad perra?- dijo Souta acercándose a su hermana mientras soplaba la punta de la pistola.

-claro que no idiota- dijo chocando puños con su hermano.

Ambos hermanos tomaron color en sus mejillas.

-Mi nombre es Souta y esta cosa horrible que ven a mi lado es, por desgracia mi hermana, Kagome-

-Sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi- le dijo a su hermano mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes, ambos poseían cabello plateado y ojos dorados, sin embargo uno era un poco más alto que el otro y se notaba, de más edad- ¿Cómo se llaman?- dijo mientras tomaba los brazos del que se veía más grande y analizándolos y luego repitiendo el acto con el otro para luego dar una vuelta alrededor de ellos examinando su espalda y piernas.

-No estamos mordidos- dijo el mayor- mi nombre es Seshomaru y el es mi hermano bastardo, Inuyasha-.

Ella le sonrió y les dijo – mucho gusto- mientras les ofrecía a cada uno su mano -disculpen por la "inspección" pero... em-.

- Tranquila, lo entendemos, hay que estar atentos con los sacos de carne- dijo Inuyasha en tono gracioso.

-Díganme..- comenzó Souta- ¿Como es que los perseguían tantos zombis?-.

-Nos persiguen desde la ciudad, vivíamos en el centro. Pensamos que los habíamos dejado muy atrás y decidimos acampar en un local cercano anoche, en la mañana despertamos y ya estaban por devorarnos- contó un joven de ojos azules que recién aparecía en la escena. Se veía que había luchado contra los zombis porque su camiseta, que parecia haber sido violeta, ahora se encontraba de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro.

- oh, el es Miroku-

- tu mejor amigo el que te salvo la vida, malagradecido- Miroku fingió estar ofendido y Inuyasha bufo molesto. Entonces el recién llegado reparo en la bella joven que se encontraba a un lado del niño mirándolo con curiosidad. Casi instantáneamente tomo su mano y la beso- un placer conocerla bella señorita, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi.¿Podría por favor responder una pregunta que ronda mi mente desde que e visto sus hermosos ojos agua?-

-etto.. si, claro- contesto extrañada rascándose la mejilla.

- ¿desearia usted ser la madre de mis hijos?- Kagome se sonrojo de un fuerte rosa y Sota miro al que quería ser su cuñado con una expresión de incredulidad.

- Bueno ya Miroku, déjala en paz- dijo Inuyasha tomando a Miroku por la remera y apartándolo.

- Bien.. emm, creo que lo mejor sera que coman algo, dudo que hallan siquiera desayunado ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendoles calidamente Kagome. Los tres asintieron sin dudar y se dirigieron al sector donde se encontraban los alimentos, allí Kagome tomo algunas sopas instantáneas y preparo unas para los chicos.

Una vez todo listo se sentaron en una mesa, donde Sota y Kagome pudieron observar como en cuesion de segundos los otros chicos comian las sopas.

- creo que ire por mas, ¿quieren?- dijo Kagome dudando de que les hubiese bastado un solo plato.

- si por favor - dijeron al unisono Inuyasha y Miroku para luego mirarse fulminantemente, Sesshomaru en cambio no acepto otra sopa mas.

Luego de tres platos de sopa instantanea para Miroku y cuatro para Inuyasha, Kagome decidió que era el momento de interrogar a sus visitantes.

- Entonces, ¿son de la ciudad?-

- Asi es, del centro-

- ¿por que decidieron venir hacia aquí?, no pensaron que siendo un mercado tan reconocido seria un gran foco para las personas al momento de la epidemia?- pregunto hábilmente Sota.

- nos dirigíamos al puerto, que se encuentra a unos kilómetros hacia el oeste, allí mi padre tiene un yate. Con el planeamos irnos a alta mar en busca de un lugar seguro- contesto Inuyasha.

- ¿como es que tienes tanta confianza para decirnos todo aquello cuando nos acabas de conocer?- fue el turno de Kagome, quien se encontraba intrigada por la confianza que les daba el bello ojidorado. "¿bello?" se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, pero es que era imposible no notar la belleza de ese hombre. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban en su bien formada y masculina cara, y su cuerpo, estaba perfectamente marcado, se notaba por como le quedaba de apretada la camiseta, sin embargo no era excesiva su musculatura, "perfecto".

- ¿Aome?- pego un brinco al salir de sus poco sanos pensamientos cuando su hermano movio su mano frente a ella, al instante sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rosa, que hicieron sonreír a cierto ojidorado- ¿estas de acuerdo?-

- ¿ah?- de acuerdo, debía concentrarse mas, estas cosas no daban una buena imagen frente a los demas.

- que si estas de acuerdo con la propuesta de Inuyasha, duh-

- y esa seria...- dijo ahora mirando a Inuyasha.

- Vengan con nosotros, juntos buscaremos sobrevivir- dijo mirándolo profundamente.

El no había echo eso por bondad, el **quería **que ella los acompañara, esa mujer tenia algo que lo llamaba, que lo intrigaba y como que su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho, que lo descubriría.

* * *

**By Nina B.**


End file.
